The Force of Aincrad
by TheSilverboar
Summary: This is a Pseudo Crossover with Star Wars where one of the Programmers of Sword Art Online learned Kayaba's plans and added in a little 'gift' for Kirito, who was the top BETA tester, as a back up plan if the guy wasn't able to shut down the server in time. Please note that this isn't an official crossover and is just borrowing a few concepts and altering them so it isn't perfect.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Several months ago someone requested that I do an SAO story where someone hacks into the SAO Cardinal System to give Kirito some help in the beginning…I honestly can't remember who it was who requested it or what we had decided on so I'm doing my own version which is a Pseudo Crossover with Star Wars. If the person who did recommend the story please send me a PM so that I can find the message and re-read what we decided on and make another story for that one.**

The Force of Aincrad

Chapter 1

-Kirito-

Sighing he leaned against a tree in the forest on floor one of Aincrad, having been grinding against as many monsters as he could for the past three hours since Kayaba had announced the truth behind the Death Game. As he scrolled through his menu, looking over his item drops he found a package that stood out from the rest as he remembered when he had first seen it.

-Flashback-

Taking in a deep breath he looked around the virtual world of Aincrad that he was finally able to return to, the place where he truly felt alive. Opening up his menu he glanced at his starter equipment, equipping his starter armor and one handed sword but noticed a third item in his menu besides what he had equipped. "A timed package," he muttered to himself as he saw the timer upon it "what the hell is that for? Is it something everyone got or just the BETA testers?". Seeing that it was programed not to be able to open for a few hours he put it out of his mind and began jogging out of the Town of Beginnings to head over to the first MOB spot, the West Field, where he ended up meeting the Newbie Klein and taught the guy the ropes.

-End Flashback-

"Might as well see what it is," he said to himself as he opened the package "things can't get much worse than what they are now.". The moment he clicked 'open' on the package's menu it revealed a metal cylinder and a letter as he felt a surge of new data enter his avatar making him shudder before he picked up the letter and read:

 _Kazuto Kirigaya, A.K.A Kirito,_

 _First off yes I know who you are as I was one of the main programmers for Sword Art Online, working directly under Akihiko Kayaba and, as such, was able to view your records from the BETA test. You were the most skilled BETA tester so I know that you are the best chance of clearing the Death Game should I fail to shut down Cardinal. I discovered Kayaba's plan to turn Sword Art Online into a Death Game but the files were protected so I knew I couldn't download the data to take to the Police. I've been trying to find a way to shut down the system altogether as well as the security around the files but in case I wasn't able to I was able to add this into the Cardinal System. Within the package you'll find a metal cylinder which is the hilt of a Lightsaber and your Skills will now show 'one handed light saber' (which replaces your one-handed sword skill but keeps the same levels), Sith Force Lightning, Sith Force Choke, Jedi Force Push, and Jedi Force Heal…so I like Star Wars…anyway moving on. The Cardinal System may end up giving you other 'Force Techniques' as you progress through the game as I tricked the system AI into fully believing that you were supposed to have these skills and items but I don't know if it will evolve them. Finally you can have four supporters, two Jedi and two Sith, who can each have one Force Technique and a light energy weapon, the blue prints for which are in your inventory now, but should they do something that would be seen as 'betraying' you then the Cardinal System will take away their Light Energy Weapon and their Force Skills._

 _Good luck and please save those trapped with you,_

 _Saitou Shouichi_ **(To those who recognize the name from the SAO world I couldn't think of a good OC name so I just grabbed one from a character I wasn't planning on putting into the story)**

Blinking in shock at the letter he quickly grabbed the metal cylinder and clicked the button on one of the ends as a brilliant dark silver beam shot out, a balance between black and white, darkness and light. Moving the weapon about he relished the humming noise it made before shutting it off and opening his inventory as he saw the blue prints inside it for various Lightsaber swords, a light whip, light blasters, and a few odder ones like a light dagger and a light club.

Closing his inventory he pulled up his skill list and saw that his previous skill set, One handed sword, sprint, battle healing, detection, and thrown weapon had been replaced with one handed Lightsaber and the four force techniques. Before he could continue his perusing of the new information a flashing menu popped up, telling him that Klein, who was on his friend list, was in danger of dying close to him. Shooting to his feet he took off in the direction that the menu was pointing him, the sounds of a struggle becoming louder and louder as he approached the battle field.

Getting in he saw a pack of 'Dire Wolfs', which were like the regular wolves but far larger and at much higher levels, swarming Klein as he yelled out, getting the attention of both Klein and the monster mob. Focusing on the new Skills he thrust his hand out as he saw a faint outline of the 'force push' as the shockwave blasted several of the Dire Wolves, knocking them against a tree as their health began to drop. Throwing a healing crystal he had found in a hidden chest to Klein he yelled "Heal up, I'll hold them back!" he yelled as he activated his Lightsaber and charged forward to begin slashing at the wolves.

After cutting down four of the sixteen wolves he saw Klein run in and join him in slashing at the wolves. When there were only three left he began to experiment, blasting two of them back with his Force Push where Klein began killing one as he used his Force Lightning to Fry the one he didn't throw back and used Force Choke to kill the last one.

The moment the last Dire Wolf turned into blue pixels he dropped to the ground along with Klein as they panted from the short but intense battle against the monster mob. "Where…did…you…get…that…thing?" Klein panted out as the menu screens showing their Experience, Col, and Item drops from the Dire Wolfs showed up.

"One of the Programmer's for SAO," he explained as he was less winded than Klein, having not been there for the first part of the fight "they found out about Kayaba's plan and tricked Cardinal into giving me the Lightsaber and a few Force Skills as a contingency plan. But what are you doing out here by yourself? I thought you were going to go with your friends?".

At his question Klein's face darkened considerably as the man he had begun to see as a friend looked enraged, "We let another player join our party," Klein snarled "the bastard led us out here and then used bait to summon the Dire Wolf pack, which was originally thirty wolves, before climbing a tree to let the wolves pick us off and then kill the remaining monsters and take all the loot as well as our gear…I was the only one who survived by the time you showed up. The guy who summoned them fled partway through the fight after seeing the strength of the wolves.".

Scowling angrily he got to his feet and offered a hand to Klein, "We'll find the bastard and make sure he learns to regret this." He promised his friend "We'll avenge your fallen friends.". Nodding Gratefully Klein clasped arms with him before pushing a few buttons on his menu as a party invitation popped up which he quickly accepted before seeing Klein's HP gauge appear below his own.

Remembering the letter, and how it said he could have four 'followers' or 'allies' or whatever they were supposed to be called opened up his skills menu and found a sub-menu as he turned to Klein and sent the offer of becoming the 'Jedi Force Push Ally' before explaining the meaning to his friend.

Without a moment's hesitation Klein accepted as he saw his friend shudder from the data change where two of the red head's skills were replaced and a Lightsaber hilt appeared in his friend's hand before Klein activated it to show an emerald green blade that had a slight curve to it. "Come on Klein" he said as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder "let's head to the next town, I'll send a message to an Info Broker that's still in my Friend's List from the BETA test, she might have some information for us about the bastard we're going to be hunting down.".

 **AN: Alright, I'm only planning on having the four 'Force Followers' but I may make more but I will only have one for each Force Technique and I will always make a balance between the Jedi and Sith Force Skills. Also in this story 'Sith' doesn't mean evil necessarily it just means a more combat oriented and aggressive one that the Jedi skills which are more of a tool to aide combat than the combat itself. If anyone has any Force Skills they want to see used then let me know in a review and if I like it I'll add it in and give you credit. Also I've already picked out the main four Force followers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I wanted to go over some things before we begin this story. First off, this is a 'pseudo crossover' instead of a full one so it won't follow the actual laws of the second universe, just takes some of their concepts. In this Story Jedi and Sith don't mean good or evil, just the style of Force ability that they have. In the movies Sith Force techniques seemed a lot more blunt and combat related what with Force Lightning (which I only ever saw Sith use), Force Choke (which was Sith until Return of the Jedi), and other similar skills. The Jedi on the other hand use things like the Force Push which is useful in combat but more of an aide than the actual attack as it only seems to really hurt droids which look like a feather could make them fall over and break. So please don't get all up in arms about 'Jedi and Sith working together' as it's just a way to define the Force skills that they have.**

 **AN2: Also, not that big of an impact on the story, but the tavern he meets Argo in is one that is named after a Tavern my family used to own and that was created and run since before the ratification of the American Constitution and was kept within the family for over two centuries…until a generation or so ago when one my 'cousins' (I don't know how distant) sold it…I was less than pleased when I heard the story.**

Force of Aincrad

Chapter 2

-Kirito-

Getting into the small town that Argo said she would meet him in he saw Klein staring intently at every face they passed, his friend likely looking for the bastard that had led to the deaths of Klein's friends earlier. "There's the tavern," he said as he pointed at the small building with the sign marked the 'Black Horse Tavern' "my friend's inside.". Seeing Klein nod in recognition he pulled open the tavern door and immediately spotted Argo sitting in the corner, the purple marks on her cheeks helping her stand out. Sliding into the booth she was sitting in he rolled his eyes when she raised an eyebrow and glanced in the direction of a still sullen Klein.

"So you said you had some important information you needed to get a hold of." Argo said as the information broker sipped her drink "What sort of info and why?".

"A player led my friends into an Ambush," Klein snarled angrily "I only survived because the system alerted Kirito that someone on his Friend's list was in mortal peril nearby him.".

At that statement Argo choked in her drink, coughing and spluttering as she gaped in shock at the information before her face bore a matching scowl to Klein, "I may not end up knowing who it is but I can most definitely find out." Argo promised "I didn't like PK players back in the BETA and with this being a Death Game I hate them even more.". Nodding he listened as Klein explained what he could of the Character's physical appearance from the height, hair color, skin tone, and jewelry as well as the type of armor and weapon the PK player used.

"I don't recognize the description but I'll keep an eye out and try to find out from any other Info Brokers I run into." Argo promised as Klein nodded gratefully. His red haired friend was about to climb out of the booth when he put a hand out to stop his party member, an idea having come to him as he turned towards Argo.

"Do you have somewhere we can talk in private Argo?" he asked as Klein's eyes widened, his 'Jedi' friend having realized what he was going to do.

"Upstairs…why?" Argo asked warily as she eyed him, the little info broker trying to figure out where he was going with the question.

"I have something I want to talk with you about," he said seriously "I don't have a lot of friends but you and Klein are two that I actually consider such. I want to do what I can to keep the two of you alive.". Mollified Argo nodded and slid out of the booth before leading them up the flight of stairs, the little brunette having known him long enough to be able to tell when he was lying.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Argo asked once they were settled in her room within the Tavern's upper floors, the Info Broker flopping down onto a chair. In response he opened his inventory and pulled out the letter from the SAO programmer, handing it over to his friend as she quickly read through it, her eyes growing wider and wider with every word. "Holy shit." Argo said wide eyed as she handed the letter back before glancing at Klein, "Is he one of your 'Force Followers'?".

"Jedi Force Push." Klein said bluntly, firing a small force push at a basked on a nearby table as it was blasted into the wall, an 'immortal object' panel appearing upon impact.

"And…and you're offering to give me a power as well?" Argo asked hesitantly as he nodded.

"Sith Force Choke." He said as he pulled up the screen "And while I don't have any 'Light claws' I do have a light whip which will most likely be your light energy weapon instead of a Lightsaber.".

"I'll agree on one condition." Argo said as he raised an eyebrow at her and gestured for her to say it. "You have to let me come with you." She said bluntly as he blinked in surprise.

"Argo say what?" he asked as his friend rolled her eyes and sent him a party request.

"I need to make sure you don't do anything stupid and end up getting killed," Argo said bluntly as she crossed her arms "and if that means coming with you then I'm not going to let you out of my sight…that and I have a feeling sticking with you will be both entertaining and profitable.".

"Same old Argo." He said as he rolled his eyes but accepted the party request, recognizing her point as a valid one and with these new skills it would be helpful to have someone else learning to use them as well and with Argo earning a good bit of money she would be a great asset, the benefits counteracting the negatives of having another person with him.

As he accepted the party request Argo accepted his 'Force Follower' request as she shuddered with the data change before pulling out her new Light Energy weapon which was, like he had guessed, the light whip. "A girl can get used to this." Argo said with a grin as she brought the glowing red whip cord to life "Where to next? Or are we just going to go around to different quests and mob dungeons to level up?".

"Levelling up for now," he answered "we still need to get used to our new 'Force Skills' and we should also make sure to always have a regular weapon in our inventory that reflects our light energy weapon as, from what I found by looking through the skill descriptions, the light weapon skill we use will reflect the regular weapon level so they can level each other up. For me it would be one handed straight sword, for Klein it would be a curved sword, and for you it would be a whip.".

"And we need to level up so we can have the other skills back into use that our new ones replaced." Klein added, "I lost my battle healing and tracking skills." Klein said with a shrug, "What about you Argo?".

"I lost hiding and lock picking." Argo said with a pout.

"I lost all my old skills," he said with a snort "and with the fact that we only unlock new skill slots every five levels it will be a while till I can get them back.".

"Alright," Argo said with a nod "I know of a couple of quests for a few melee weapons that fit our needs as well as some decent armor. We can head out now and reach the first quest in about two hours of travel.".

Nodding he was about to get out of his own spot sitting on the bed when Klein shot to his feet wide eyed, "I just remembered the name of the bastard who killed my friends," Klein growled "I've been trying to think of it since Kirito told me you might know who he was. The bastard's name…as Kibaou.".


End file.
